An Untitled MAKO Side Story
by 4evergaara
Summary: IMPORTANT: This is NOT actually a part of the story! This is a "What if" scenario!     I had the urge to write this, and I feel better that I finally did. Rie, please don't hurt me!
1. Chapter 1

An untitled M.A.K.O. Sidestory.

AU Note: This was based on the question, "What if I didn't fall in love with Nick because of my feelings for my missing friend?" I had that question rolling in my head for the last few days, and now, I finally got it down.

I can hear whimpering at night. I heard it often, but didn't know where it came from. It sounds like a girl's whimper, but I don't know. Then, I found it.

I was sleeping in the same room as Jackie since she didn't want to be by herself. I would hear the noises at about midnight, but she was asleep by then. I saw her sitting on my bed, with her hair in a mess. She was in the middle of changing, and didn't want to bother anyone.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine!" She said, putting on a fake smile, "Oh what's the use..." I walked in the room and saw her river of tears staining her pillow. Her mascara stained her virgin-white cheeks. I sat next to Jackie and put my arm around her. She looked away with her doll-like eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ten... you wouldn't understand if I even told you. It doesn't involve you."

"I probably won't understand,but I still want you to tell me." I said. She mustered her courage to tell me the story from the beginning...

"Did I ever tell you that I had a friend that looked _just like you_?" She asked.

"No."

"Well, I had one who looked a lot like you, except that his hair was a darker brown. I had... strong feelings for him. When I was seperated from him, I was devastated. I thought I would never see him again. He was like a part of me I couldn't bare to loose. When I told him about this, things just went wrong. We were attacked, I was "treated", then he was taken from me. The last time I saw him was... a few years ago. They say that he's dead, but there's still a small part of me that thinks that he's going to come through the door, sweep me off my feet and say that everything's gonna be okay. With each passing day, that small percent grows weaker and weaker." She said.

"That's horrible."

"It is, but the last fond memory I have with him is when he tried to save me the first time. He gave me a kiss on the lips, and said that he would rather die than to have me tested on like an animal."

"Do you still want to go back to look for him?"

"I do, but that would get me killed."

"If you had help, would you still want to go?"

"What makes you think I would want to bring you?" She asked. I thought hard about her question, and I couldn't find the words to describe it. I leaned foreward, and kissed her on the lips. She had a look of surprise on her face.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked. Her river of tears dried up, and she wiped the mascara off her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

An untitled M.A.K.O. Sidestory.

Part 2!

AU Note: This was based on the question, "What if I didn't fall in love with Nick because of my feelings for my missing friend?" And, I wasn't going to add a second part, but since it annoyed me, I figured that it would be appropriate.

We gathered a small "search and rescue" team that consisted of Ellis, Rie, Yuffie, Jackie and Me. Kent agreed to fly us over to the states, so we weren't going to screw this up.

"We are looking for a Seventeen-year-old male with Dark-brown hair. He is approx. 5'8" and his rescue is our top Priority." Jackie said while holding up a photo of him. They were both in the picture and smiling.

"Why is this David guy so important to Jackie?" Yuffie asked Rie.

"David is Jackie's Friend and she loves him."

"Why didn't he get away with her?"

"He wasn't lucky and got seperated from her."

"Oh..." Yuffie took pitty. We finally got to our rendezvous point.

_"You have four and a half hours to meet us back here or we leave without you. No exceptions."_ Kent said through Rie's Walkie-Talkie. No pressure in that, right? We were near the Wisconsin/Michigan Border, which was the last place Jackie remembers seeing him. By now, he would have gotten fairly far from here. I didn't want to tell her that, but it would break her heart. We looked for signs for David's presence, but couldn't find any.

An hour passed and we were able to fiind a message written by David. Well, more like spray-painted on a wall, but that's besides the point. We kept our eyes open while Jackie read what it said.

_"To anyone who survived this far:_

_My name is David Rediger, I am Sixteen, and I am looking for my Friend, Jackie._

_She is 5'6", Seventeen, has bright red hair, and hazel eyes. You can't miss her. If you find her Location, you can find me-" _The rest was cut off.

"So he was looking for me the entire time? That's so sweet of him!" Jackie said. We moved on, and was able to find his last location. He was last in a small Oriental Restaraunt, with atleast another three months worth of supplies. Where he went, is beyond us.

_"I knew I would be able to find you, if I looked hard enough." _A young man said while standing in the door of the Restaraunt.

"David, is that... really you?" Jackie asked.

"In the flesh. And, I've got someone else with me."

"Someone Else? Who?" She asked. Another young man walked in.

_"Hey, did you think you were gonna see me again?"_

"Is that- ?"

"Yep. It's Mayan, alright. Found him while I was looking for you."

"I had no Idea you were even alive until He kept asking me where you were."

"I-i just don't know what to say. I'm just-" She said while stumbling over her words.

"So, who's the group of people?" They both asked. We got under way with introductions. From what I understand, is that Jackie had a huge crush on Mayan in 7th grad all the way up untill the beginning of her freshman year. After she thought going after Mayan's affection was useless, she started to love David. He already dated two of her friends, but she didn't care.

We went back to the rendezvous point and left in the Chopper. I guess you could say the mission was more than a sucsess, but that's for her to decide.


End file.
